


Scar Tissue (Red Hot Chili Peppers, 1999)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: MAGNET HEARTS [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Betrayal, Drag Queen Raphael, Drag Queens, Drinking, Drunk confessions, Implied vomiting, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, Texting, Using the Cas/Dean tag because the series is Cas/Dean, college students, it’ll come soon, not much fluff this time, phone conversation, set in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been in San Francisco for over two years and is now a student at SFSU. He also has an interesting summer job. One he must get to the day his sister Anna knocks on his door. </p>
<p><em>“Only for a couple of days,”</em> she promises.</p>
<p>But then she opens her big fat mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue (Red Hot Chili Peppers, 1999)

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be finished… eventually… and yes, they WILL get together.
> 
> Sorry for the spoiler but, honestly, is it REALLY a spoiler at this point? (I keep telling you guys it’s gonna happen)
> 
> Not beta’d, copyrights to whoever own them and… see you next time peeps. Don’t hesitate to drop me a line, here or on [My Tumblr.](http://marmeladyorange.tumblr.com/)
> 
> .

“Hi, little brother!”

On the other side of the door stood Anna, holding an overstuffed backpack.

“Anna? What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, shocked. He hadn’t talked to his sister since leaving Sioux Falls over two years ago.

“I got a couple of weeks off before going back to school. I thought I’d visit the West Coast,” she explained, pushing herself through the door. “Wow, this is where you guys live? It’s really nice. Didn’t think Gabe would be able to afford something like this.”

Even though unnerved by his sister’s presence, Castiel didn’t say a thing about her walking in without invitation. “When did you get here? Are you alone?”

Of course, the real question he wanted to ask was if Dean was with her. He breathed in relief when she answered.

“No, I’m all by my lonesome. Pretty sure I wouldn’t be having half as much fun if I was with anybody. Especially not some type of boyfriend.” They hadn’t said his name, but she still knew who her brother had been wondering about.

“Doesn’t he mind?”

“Dean? Cassie, I broke up with the guy ages ago.”

Castiel tried to ignore the sharp pinch in his heart. Of course the main reason he would have left Sioux Falls would not have been an issue anymore. But even though he wanted to ask his sister what happened, he chose not to. Knowing her, she would most certainly decide to share it all soon enough.

“Look, Anna… you should have called, you know? We don’t have a spare bedroom for– ”

“You have a couch, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but– ”

“Pretty sure you won’t mind sleeping on it for a couple of days, right?” she said before kissing his cheek. “I won’t crowd your space for very long, I promise.”

Mouth agape, Castiel looked at his sister as she walked away. She opened the first door only to find the bathroom. She went to the second door, turning to her brother when she found a bedroom. All Cas could do was shake his head and point to the next door. Anna smiled at him and disappeared in the last room, closing the door behind her.

Taking the handset, Castiel punched Gabriel’s number on the keypad. His cousin’s recorded message played after the fourth ring.

“Hey, Gabe… hmm… guess what? Anna’s in town and decided she’s gonna stay here for a couple of days. I’m sorry, she just got here unannounced. I’ll probably be at work when you come home so… yeah, this is a heads up, I guess. See you later.”

“So, is Gabe okay with me being here?”

Castiel turned around. “I left him a message. I won’t be here when he comes back from school but I still had to let him know you’re here.”

Anna arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Where are you going? Hot date?”

This time, Cas couldn’t hold an amused huff. “No, not really. I’m working tonight, trying to clock in as much hours as I can before school starts.”

“Damnit, Cassie! What’s with you and work? Daddy’s filthy rich– ”

“Even if I tried to explain this to you, you wouldn’t understand. I like to work. All dad’s money can give me is the liberty to work wherever I want, regardless of the pay.”

The smirk Anna sported turned a little feral. “Huh… so why don’t you do charity work instead? If you don’t care for the pay?”

He knew Anna liked to ruffle his feathers in any way she could. Not a child anymore, Castiel didn’t feel the need to respond to her blatant provocation.

“I do that too, Anna… how about you?” 

Castiel was satisfied to see his sister’s bravado crackle a bit. But she found her countenance soon enough. “And where do you work? A coffee place? A library?”

“I work in a club actually.”

Anna looked impressed for about half a second before her expression went smug again.

“You’re not twenty-one yet, Cas. Who’d be so stupid to hire a kid?”

Pain started pulsing at his temple. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, finding it more and more difficult not to throw his sister out. He had once hoped that at some point, when they’d become adults, they’d grow closer. All Castiel could see was how the crevasse between them just kept expanding.

“Gabe knows the owner. And I’m just a busboy, I don’t handle the booze. Satisfied?”

“What’s the club? Is it famous?”

“I don’t know… it’s well-known around here. It may be famous in it’s own circuit, I guess. It’s called _Raphaelle’s_.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Not surprising, unless you’re into drag bars.”

When Anna erupted in laughter, Castiel couldn’t decide what to make of it. He couldn’t shake off the idea that she was mocking him.

“Oh, little brother, please bring me with you tonight. I have to see this,” she pretty much squealed. “I have the perfect outfit. When do we leave?”

“Anna, I’m not sure I– ”

“I said I’m going! What time?”

“I leave in an hour,” he said under his breath, defeated.

“Perfect. I’ll take a shower, got a clean towel for me?”

After digging into the linen closet, Castiel threw – that’s right, threw – a towel and washcloth at his sister. She caught them easily and, without a word, closed the door on him.

 

< • >

 

Castiel had barely been two hours into his shift when he started getting not so positive feedbacks about his sister. The owner, Raphael, wouldn’t talk to anyone on the nights he MC’d. So when Cas saw Uri, the bouncer, come and guide him towards what they called the pink room, he had to be nervous.

Raphael may have been a friend of his cousin’s, Cas still couldn’t shake off how sleazy he found him. As himself or as his drag persona, Raphaelle. Uri knocked on the door and waited, a hand on the doorknob.

“Come in,” a gruff voice called from inside.

Who awaited them on the other side of the door was Raphaelle in all her glory. Raphael wore a long sequined red dress, his shapely leg covered by a glitter pantyhose peaking out of the thigh high slit. Giving last minute touches to his makeup, he didn’t turn around to address his (unwilling) visitor.

“So, Castiel… I’ve been told your sister is in my club?”

“Yeah. She got to San Francisco today and asked to tag along.”

“I don’t care, kid. What I care about is that she seems to think alcohol is free. Hael has informed me that she’s on her third Long Island Iced Tea and still has not paid one cent. Hael tried to collect but your sister won’t budge, saying she shouldn’t have to pay.”

“I’m sorry, Raphael. She’s… She can be a real pain in the ass. It’s not like she can’t pay, you know?”

This time, Raphael turned to send a dark glare to his employee. “Again, kid, I don’t care. All I wanna know is how this will be resolved. Not only is she filling up on one of our most expensive drinks, but she’s also starting to make a fuss. I won’t have a stupid drunk girl ruin my show, you hear?”

“I hear you. I’ll talk to her.”

“And what about her tab?”

“Don’t worry about it, Raphael. I’ll handle it. You can keep my– ”

Raphael got up and walked, or rather sashayed, on his six inch heels until he crowded Castiel’s personal space. “I don’t think so, boy,” he purred, tilting the bus boy’s chin to lock their eyes together. “I want her tab paid in full before the end of the night. With money. No outstanding tabs or free work for weeks to come. Am I making myself clear?”

Castiel gulped, intimidated by the dark irises boring into his own blue ones. He gave his boss an energetic nod and tried to smile.

“I’m glad we understand each other, Castiel. Now, you may wanna tell your sister to cool it if she doesn’t want Uri to throw her out on her ass.”

“I will. I’m sorry, Raphael. I’ll ask her to behave.”

Without answering, Raphael walked back to his vanity desk. “Now get the hell out of my dressing room.”

With a sharp nod, Uri opened the door and pushed Castiel and himself out. They both walked to the bar where Anna seemed to had made a new friend in Theo, the bartender.

“Cassiiiiiie,” she screamed when she saw her brother approaching. In an unlikely manner, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him hard. “T’is such a cool place, man,” she slurred in his ear. “I wanna… I wanna live here…”

“Nobody can live here,” Castiel said as he softly pushed her away. “You’re already drunk, Anna, I’d rather you stop drinking now.”

“You’re drunk,” she countered, punching his clavicle before grabbing the drink she had just ordered. “This is _good_ tea.”

With a huff, Castiel turned to the bartender. “Theo, I’m cutting her off, all right?”

“She’s an adult, I think she can decide for herself,” he replied, ogling Anna’s cleavage.

“Look, she’s not gonna pay. And she’s not gonna tip you either. I’ll be taking care of it all. If you want a nice tip, just do as I ask.”

The prospect of a hefty sum of money was enough for Theo to agree to Castiel’s demand. Satisfied, he turned to his sister again. “Now you… I get that you’re having fun, but you’re getting pretty loud and Raphael won’t have it.”

“Who the fuck’s Raphael?” Anna spat back, glaring at her brother.

“He’s my boss and he’ll be on stage soon. If you don’t behave, he’s gonna have you thrown out.”

“Fine. You’re such a party pooper.” She giggled. “Party pooper…”

“I can keep an eye on her if you want,” a familiar voice whispered in Castiel’s ear. He turned around to see one of the regulars, gazing at his sister’s forms.

“Not sure I can trust you not to take advantage, Balthazar.”

A feral grin appeared on the older man’s face. “Come on, Cas. You know I’m not like that.”

Thinking back to the bordering aggressive pass he made at him less than a week ago, Castiel sent him a doubtful look. The man had quite a reputation in this place and taking care of others was not it.

“I’d prefer you didn’t try to help, I go it.”

Balthazar circled an arm around the younger man’s waist. “Don’t you trust me?”

At that, Castiel had to laugh, getting out of his hold. “Hell no, I don’t trust you. But most of all, I don’t trust her decision making when she’s that drunk.”

Before Balthazar could answer, Uri got in Castiel’s face again. “Hey kid, you still got a job to do. Tables aren’t gonna bus themselves. I’ll keep an eye on your sister.” He turned to give her a hard look. “And if she gives me the slightest of trouble, she’s out of here.”

 

< • >

 

Usually, Cas would go around town on his bike. Except that day, with Anna in tow, they had taken the trolley. Now, at two thirty AM, Castiel and his very drunk sister were heading home, sitting in the back of a taxi-cab.

She may have taken her last drink some time ago, but not enough time had passed to lessen the effect of her five Long Island Iced Teas. Castiel could already picture how the next day would be painful. And not only for her but for him too, seeing he’d have to endure her impending hangover.

They were able to make their way into the apartment without too much noise. After tucking his sister in his bed, Castiel went to the utility closet and grabbed a bucket for her to puke if she needed to. He also gave her tylenols and a bottle of water, almost having to force the caplets down her throat.

“You’ll thank me in the morning, Anna,” he said, pretty much annoyed at this point.

“Like you’d know about hangovers,” she said in a slow drawl. “You’re such a perfect little boy, aren’t you?”

“Come on, Anna. Sleep it off, all right?”

Castiel put back the bottle of water on the side table and went to his dresser to grab some sleeping clothes. He was about to leave when his sister spoke again.

“Pushing you off your high horse was all worth it, you know?” Castiel didn’t answer but still stopped, the door handle in his hand. “The look on your face when he chose _me_.”

It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. “What?” Castiel still managed to say.

“I only wanted to see if I could get him away from you. Didn’t think it’d be _that_ easy.”

Would he have been strong enough, Castiel was pretty sure the steel handle would have shattered in his hand. He took a couple of calming breaths before turning around. Anna had seem sober enough when she talked but her gaping mouth was a clear indication she was now dead to the world.

The urge of strangling Anna in her sleep was strong, but Castiel just left the snoring deadweight alone in the room. Only once in the kitchen did he let his anger out. Preparing tea had never been this noisy.

“What the hell’s going on here?” he heard Gabriel say behind him. He turned around to find his cousin in his underwear, a tuft of his dark blond hair sticking up on one side.

“Sorry Gabe, I’ll be careful,” Castiel said in a strangled voice. 

He turned back around to resume his activities, only in a softer manner. What he didn’t expect was to hear the scrape of a chair’s legs on the floor.

“Something has to be wrong, you never get mad. Is it Anna?” When Cas didn’t answer, Gabriel kept talking. “Look, I know she can be a pain… believe me, I remember… but she’s still your sister. You gotta love her.”

“No, I don’t.”

“All right, tell me. What did she do?”

“I’d rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind.”

Gabriel let out a tired laugh. “Yeah, you do. You certainly didn’t wake me for nothing.”

Castiel knew Gabe was right. Defeated, he poured water over the tea bags he had dropped in two mugs. He brought the drinks over to the kitchen table and sat down.

“You know the story, what brought me here,” he started. Gabe nodded, inviting him to continue. “Well, turns out my dear sister went after Dean to get back at me or something.”

“What for?”

“Hell if I know… called me the perfect child or something. Said I deserved to be kicked off my high horse.” Castiel’s voice was thick with sadness. “I don’t even know what I could have done for her to hate me that much.”

A sympathetic smile appeared on Gabriel’s face as he took out the tea bag out of his mug. “She’s a jealous girl, Cassie. She’s always been. Not that I know much about psychology but I wouldn’t be surprised that your mom leaving and your dad being so distant fucked her up real bad.”

“I’m doing okay, aren’t I?” Castiel said in a huff, unimpressed by Gabriel’s _diagnosis_.

“Not everyone deals the same way. And she’s older, she probably remembers your mom, hence the _trauma_.”

With fury back in his eyes, Castiel answered in a hiss. “You know what? I don’t care, Gabe. I did before, but I don’t anymore. As soon as she wakes up, she’s out of here.”

“Look, Cas– ”

“No, I– ”

The serenity on Gabriel’s face morphed into exasperation when he cut Cas off. “Shut up and let me say this, all right? I’m on your side here. What she did is shitty as hell, I get that. I totally agree she should leave. But you’re a good guy, Cas. I know that if you get nasty with her, you’ll regret it, whatever you say about it now.”

Castiel shook his head, his eyes down on his steaming cup.

“I think you should just forget about it all. Most of all, just forget about Dean, all right? He’s not worth it. If anything, I’d say those two deserve each other. They’re not together anymore, are they?”

Still averting his cousin’s eyes, Castiel shook his head once more.

“Then I can only hope she really fell in love with him. And that it hurt like a bitch to be dropped on her ass.”

A tiny smile appeared on Castiel’s lips. “She said she broke up with him.”

“Yeah, everyone always say they were the ones to break it off. Pretty sure if you talked to Dean, he’d tell you the exact same thing.”

Castiel laughed at his cousin’s words. “Probably, yeah… So… you don’t mind if I kick her out in the morning?”

“It’s not up to me, Cassie. You live here too, so if you want her out, she’s out.” Gabriel looked at the digital clock on the microwave. “So, are you good? I can go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, I’ll be going to bed too. Thanks for the talk.”

“Anytime, kiddo. Good night.”

“Good night, Gabe.”

Castiel dropped both unfinished teas in the sink before shutting off the light. His pillow and blanket were already waiting for him on the sofa. He lied down on his back and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would find him quickly.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard a shrill beep. He decided to ignore it but it happened again. After the third time, he sat up and flicked on the lamp. In the dim light, he looked around, trying to find where the noise came from. 

When Anna had thrown her purse on the armchair, some of the content had spilled out. A light was pulsing on her red cell phone. Curious, Castiel took it and wasn’t surprised to find a text message from Dean.

_[_ **_From Dean:_ ** _stop drunk texting me]_

_[_ **_From Dean:_ ** _not getting back 2gether]_

_[_ **_From Dean:_ ** _have a good life]_

Castiel barely hesitated before writing back.

_[_ **_To Dean:_ ** _why?]_

_[_ **_From Dean:_ ** _go to bed. u know why]_

_[_ **_To Dean:_ ** _not tired. explain.]_

Thinking Dean wouldn’t answer, Castiel threw the phone on the armchair just as it beeped again. He grabbed the device back to read.

_[_ **_From Dean:_ ** _too long for text. calling u]_

Before Castiel could send an answer back, the phone started to ring. Worried Gabe would wake up again, he rejected the call. It rang once  more and he rejected it again.

_[_ **_From Dean:_ ** _i know ur there. answer]_

That third time, Castiel did answer. The phone on his ear, he didn’t say a word, waiting. He hated how his heart clenched when he finally heard Dean’s voice.

“Hey, Anna.” That was all Dean said. When Castiel didn’t answer, he continued. “Look, I know you’re mad but you knew it wouldn’t work out. We’re too different.”

Castiel couldn’t hold the chuckle that erupted. He immediately let out a faint squeal in distress.

“Anna? Are you okay?”

“Not Anna, Dean,” Castiel said in a low voice, knowing he’d get caught soon enough.

“What the hell? Where’s Anna?”

“Sleeping in my bed. Drunk out of her wits.”

“Yeah, I figured that much, with the messages she sent earlier. I take that you read them?”

Castiel flinched at Dean’s accusing tone. “I only saw the ones you just sent. I’m sorry, I got curious.”

“What do you wanna know?”

Even though Dean’s voice had softened a bit, Castiel couldn’t think of a single question to ask him. Well, he could but he knew he’d never have the courage to voice them out.

“What are you doing up this early?” Dean said when Cas kept silent.

Castiel looked at the time to see it was five thirty already. “I work nights and I just haven’t gone to bed yet.”

“Ah yeah? Where do you work?”

“In a drag bar. I bus tables.” Dean’s laugh made him smile. “Why are _you_ up?”

“I’ve been helping Bobby at the garage and we open at six. I’ll have to go soon.”

“I won’t keep you then. Sorry about the phone thing.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m actually glad it was you rather than her. You havin’ fun in Cali?”

“Yeah, I guess. Going to SFSU so I better like it. What about you?”

“Been studying Engineering Design in Austin. Still got two years in Texas, man… not sure I’ll be the same guy after that.”

Castiel chuckled again, trying to picture Dean as a cowboy. Unfortunately, or not, the image was a very nice one. “I can imagine I’ll be different when I leave here too.”

“Well, don’t change too much, you hear? I wouldn’t want to find out I got a hippie for a friend.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Castiel answered, a bit more bitter than he had intended. “So, I guess I’ll hang up now, you gotta go to work.”

“Yup. You got my number now, feel free to use it, yeah?”

“My summer’s pretty busy but yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Until next time.”

“Bye, Cas.”

As soon as the phone was off, Castiel let his body fall backwards on the couch. His heart was racing and his hands were shaking. He threw the phone on the armchair again but this time it bounced off the pillow. The cracking noise it made when it fell to the ground didn’t even register with Cas. He was too busy trying to calm down to notice.

When Gabriel woke up again about an hour later, it was to find Castiel still awake on the sofa.

“Didn’t sleep?” He found the tired eyes that fell on him worrisome. “Jeeze, Cassie… you can’t let her get to you like this, it’s not– ”

“I talked to Dean.”

Gabriel’s mouth formed a silent _’oh’_ as he nodded. Still only wearing his boxers, he came to sit next to his cousin. “What did he say? I was right, wasn’t I? He said he was the one to break up?”

“We didn’t talk about that.” Seeing the confused look on Gabriel’s face, he explained. “Anna texted him earlier, drunk out of her ass. He replied and… I kind of texted him back.”

“He thought you were Anna?”

Castiel nodded. “But then he called, saying writing would take too long. I answered and we talked a bit.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“What Anna said. Maybe he would have liked to know.”

“I can’t do that, Gabe. He wasn’t too happy at first but then we just talked a bit. Apparently he’s been studying in Texas. I don’t even know why she texted him.”

“So, you guys are friends again?”

“Not sure. Acquaintances might be more like it. He said I could call him sometime but I don’t think I will.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding, clasping a hand over his cousin’s knee. “I also think it’s better that you don’t, kiddo. This guy’s been making you crazy since forever.”

“He has, and I think he always will.”

“That’s what your first love’s for, to mess you up. Forget about him, go out, get crazy, fuck whoever wants to give it to you. Just be smart about it,” he added with a sly wink. “And not that British creep again, would you?”

Gabriel didn’t wait for an answer and went in the bathroom. When he came out a while later with a towel around his hips, Castiel hadn’t moved from the couch. Gabe let out an exasperated breath and started banging on Anna’s door.

“Rise and shine, Anna,” Gabriel hollered, unbothered by Castiel’s look of alarm. “Come on, time to go, princess!”

“What the hell’s your problem?” Anna mumbled as she opened the door, a hand over her eyes. “It’s ass o’clock, man.”

“So? Everybody else is up. Time for you to pack up your shit and go.”

“Cas said I could stay here. It’s his place too.”

“Cassie doesn’t want you here anymore. And neither do I.”

When Gabriel was shoved aside by Anna, it wasn’t so much an attack as a need for her to reach the bathroom. The cousins couldn’t hold their amusement when they heard Anna’s retching sounds.

“I guess that’ll teach her,” Gabriel said with a wide grin. “So, you’ll be good to take over from here?”

“Yeah. Don’t think she’ll still be here when you come back.”

“She better not be,” Gabriel only said as he went into his room to get dressed.

Anna was still in the bathroom when he left for work. Another thirty minutes later, Cas decided he’d better check on her. He rapped his knuckles on the door.

“Anna? You okay?”

The groan that answered him sounded a bit like _‘go to hell’_. Even though he was mad at her, he certainly didn’t want her to die. Luckily, she hadn’t locked the door.

Anna was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her head in her hands. Without a word, Cas opened the medicine cabinet to grab some more Tylenol. He tried not to rattle the bottle too much, without success.

She lifted her head to send her brother a watery gaze. “I’m so sorry, Cas,” she said in a trembling voice.

Castiel tried to keep his face expressionless. “What for?”

“I shouldn’t have told you that shit about Dean.”

“I see… Is it true or were you just trying to get a rise out of me?”

“Both?” she said, contrite, before swallowing the pills dry. “I know it’s a shitty– ”

“Yeah, pretty shitty. Gabe wasn’t joking earlier, you better just go.”

Undeterred by his sister’s tears, Castiel went to his room to move his sister’s belongings out to the living room. He dumped them on the sofa then grabbed his pillow and blanket. In the corner of his eye, he saw his sister’s phone on the floor. He thought back to his conversation with Dean, tempted to actually get the number from the device.

But he didn’t.

Instead he fled to his room to lie in his bed but sleep kept on evading him. He listened in as Anna went back to the main room to pick-up her stuff and prepared to leave. He heard her knock softly on his door and apologize again, but chose not to answer.

It wasn’t until she had closed the front door that he could relax.

And sleep.

And cry.

 


End file.
